


It Could Happen To You

by Phoebe_Snow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ass Slapping, Awkwardness, Christmas Fluff, Don't Judge Me, Embarrassment, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Inappropriate Humor, Kissing, Sexual Tension, Umbrellas, Work In Progress, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Natasha keeps running into Steve at the most embarrassing times. It's really a shame because he seems like a sweet guy, but he must think she's a total moron after all of the awkward and inappropriate moments they've shared.





	1. Umbrella Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aquajules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquajules/gifts), [dreame12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreame12/gifts).



> I feel so naughty for posting this because I have a buttload of WIPs I really need to finish, but the call of the muse attacked and this happened. This fic was supposed to be a oneshot, but aforementioned muse kept me going until I was just like "Who gives a crap?" and just decided to make this a multi-chaptered story. I will make it up to all of you and update two of my other Romanogers stories tomorrow. You guys deserve it.❤️

 

 

  


"I can't believe this is happening. The forecast showed clear skies for today!" Natasha groaned as she looked out the window of the pet shop.

 

"Well, as good as the weather channel is, they **can** be inaccurate from time to time," Wanda replied as she joined her friend by the window. "I would totally have let you use my umbrella, but I wore my raincoat today, so..."

 

"Don't worry about it, Wan. It's my fault for not being at least a little bit prepared." Natasha walked back to the counter. "I really have to go soon and pick Darcy up from the airport in, like, five minutes. This sucks." She cupped her chin in her hand and sighed, then glanced at the animal-themed umbrellas by the cash register.

 

Well, it wasn't a desirable option, but...

 

"Wanda, aren't those umbrellas ten dollars a-piece?"

 

"Uh, no. They're eight dollars now because no one's been buying them."

 

"I will." Natasha went behind the counter and picked up her purse, taking her wallet out of it.

 

"Are you sure you want to buy one of these umbrellas, Natasha? Just the other day, we were talking about how lame these were."

 

"Yeah, well, I need to go and I refuse to go outside and let my beautiful hair get all frizzy."

 

Wanda chuckled and shook her head. "Girl, you are far too addicted to that flat iron of yours."

 

Pulling out eight dollars from her wallet, Natasha opened the cash register and placed the money inside. "Hey, a girl has to make sure she looks good. Even if it is just for a work day." She put her purse strap on her shoulder and grabbed one of the umbrellas. "I'll see you tomorrow, Wan."

 

Her brunette friend gave her a hug. "Okay. Tell your crazy cousin I said hi."

 

"Will do. See ya." Natasha waved at Wanda, then stepped outside of the store. Thanks goodness there was an awning right above the pet shop, so she could open the umbrella and not worry about getting wet. There was just one problem.

 

The umbrella didn't open.

 

Natasha grunted and struggled with the thing, trying to get it to open with no success. "Come on! Open already!" She kept pushing the button, but nothing happened. A handful of minutes passed and no progress had been made. _I do not need this right now!_ She thought in aggravation. Frustrated, she pushed the umbrella forward, as if she were brandishing a sword.

 

To her surprise, this time, the umbrella decided to cooperate and it opened accordingly. A shout of victory was on Natasha's lips, but her happiness was short-lived. When she stuck the umbrella out, it unfortunately struck a man. The loud "Oh!" grabbed her attention, as did the impact of her umbrella hitting someone.

 

She squealed and lowered her umbrella to see a man bent over and groaning in pain. Instinctively, she reached out and grabbed for his arm. "Oh, my God! Sir, are you okay?! I am so sorry!"

 

The poor man continued to make agonising sounds and Natasha took the initiative, opening the pet shop door with her other hand and tugging him in behind her.

 

Wanda met them at the door, a puzzled look on her features. "Natasha? What's going on? Who's this?"

 

"I dunno. I couldn't get my umbrella open for a bit and when it finally decided to work, I accidentally hit him." Natasha let go of the man's arm and touched his shoulder cautiously. "Sir. Sir, are you alright?"

 

"Mmgh, I will be in a minute," came the strained reply.

 

"I really am sorry about this. I was so focused on getting my umbrella open, that I didn't see you coming. I hope I didn't hit you too hard. Is your stomach okay?"

 

"Ha...you didn't hit me the stomach. More to the south, actually."

 

Both Wanda and Natasha froze and stared at each other for a split second before realising just where the man was holding himself. Wanda put her hand to her mouth and fought back laughter while Natasha scowled at her and felt waves of shame and embarrassment roll over her.

 

There was an awkward silence in the air, save for the light sound of Nat King Cole singing on the store's speakers. It took Natasha a few moments before she could find her voice. "...I am so, so sorry, sir. I had no idea I hit you in such a...mm, private area." 

 

The man breathed in and out deeply a few times and stood up a bit straighter. He was still visibly in pain, but he have Natasha a tight smile. "It's alright. You didn't do it on purpose."

 

"Is there anything I can get for you? Do you need a cup of water or..." Natasha's words trailed off when she realized what a handsome man this guy was. He'd been wearing a hoodie, but now, it was pushed back so she could see his damp blond hair and brilliant blue eyes. There was maybe a couple days old stubble on his chin and he had a very nicely shaped jaw.

 

 _Holy shit. I wonder what he looks like underneath that hoodie,_ she thought to herself lasciviously.

 

"No, but next time I run into you, I'll be sure to wear a cup." His eyes sparkled with light humor at the self-deprecating joke and she laughed half-heartedly.

 

"Ha. Um...well, I have to go, but...it was nice to meet you-I mean, no, it wasn't! Not that it **wasn't** nice to meet you, but the circumstances which we met we terrible and I'm really sorry." She closed her mouth before she babbled longer and embarrassed herself further while doing it.

 

Wanda gave Natasha a smirk and said, "You'd better go if you want to be there in time to pick up Darcy."

 

Natasha had been looking into the man's eyes, mesmerised by the colour of them. They were the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen. And that mouth. _Mercy_ , he had a pair of lips that were just begging to be kissed. She stared at him until Wanda's words cut through her reverie.

 

" _Oh!_ Yeah, you're right. I need to get out of here." Natasha nodded at Wanda and looked up at Mr. tall, dark and handsome. "I hope I didn't cause any irreparable damage."

 

"Well, if you did, I'll come to you for help," he responded, a sultry smile on his features.

 

For a second, Natasha wrinkled her brow. _Was that meant to be sexual or is my mind just in the gutter?_ She shook her head. It was time to leave. "Alright. I'm out. See ya." She waved at Wanda and gave hot stranger guy an apologetic look before going through the door again. This time, she looked around carefully before opening her umbrella. It wouldn't do to make the same mistake twice.

 

As she got in her corvette, she wondered if she would see the man again. Probably not. He had a new face and the customers that came into the pet store were usually familiar faces. This was a small town after all. He was likely just another person passing through.

 

She recalled those blue eyes of his. What a shame, though. Something told Natasha that he was an interesting man and that, if she'd had the chance to get to know him, she'd really like him.

 

 


	2. A Little Hands-On Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Steve and Nat run into each other at the library and things get a little out of control._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of experimental since it's nothing like what I'd originally conceived when I first started writing it. In my opinion, it's a million times better than what I would have written. Especially when you get to the end. ;)

* * *

 

Natasha tapped her fingers on the side of her cheek and sighed. It was now an hour and twenty-six minutes after three pm and there was still no sign of Thor. A quick check of her cell phone let her know that he hadn't left her any messages or texted her recently.

  
She closed her books and put them in her backpack. Thor was supposed to have been here at the library to study with her, but he hadn't shown up. He hadn't informed her why he wasn't at the library either. Hopefully, everything was alright. Once she finished putting all of her belongings inside of her backpack, she strode through the library and sent Thor a text.

  
_Hey, where are you?_

  
Right as she was about to press 'send', her eyes zoomed in on a man who stood in one of the aisles. His baseball cap looked familiar and she moved closer to see. On the back of his cap was 'Mets' in big red letters and blond hairs stuck out from under it. Natasha stared at back of the blue jacket he was wearing.

  
She'd know that jacket anywhere because it was the one she'd bought Thor for Christmas last year. What was he doing over here? Was he avoiding her or something? Frustration rose up within Natasha again and she smacked him on the backside, ignoring his sharp cry of pain when her palm collided with his butt.

  
"You jerk! You'd better have a good reason for not showing up on time!"

  
Thor turned around to glare at her, eyes widening in recognition. Natasha's own scowl disappeared and was quickly replaced with a surprised and embarrassed expression. This man was not Thor.

  
_Oh, God. It's the guy I hit in the crotch with my umbrella a few days ago._

  
The blond - she couldn't, for the life of her, remember his name - spoke, hand rubbing his backside. "Do you make a habit of smacking strangers on the ass?"

  
"Um, no. Listen...I am sorry for hitting you like that. It's just...well, my friend and I are pretty friendly with each other, so it's not unusual for us to greet one another by...uh..."

  
"A gratuitous ass-slapping?" He interrupted with a quirk of his brow.

  
It was hard for Natasha to keep herself from laughing at that comment, but she managed. "That's a good one. I really am sorry about hitting you on the butt like that. You just have the same build as my friend and the cap and jacket you're wearing look like his."

  
"So you expect me to believe that your friend and I look alike from the back and we both have the same baseball cap and jacket? And you just happened to be waiting for him to show up here...at the library?" He scoffed and crossed his arms, giving her a wry grin. "Sounds a little too good to be true if you ask me."

  
His mocking tone made Natasha grip her fists in annoyance. Just what the hell was he accusing her of doing? Stalking? Feeling the need to defend herself, she replied, "Listen...Sean or whatever your name is, I'm not a person who gets my kicks from scaring people I don't know."

  
"Steve. My name is Steve Rogers, and I highly doubt that. You've already hit me in the crotch once, and now, you've hit me on my ass. Makes me wonder what you'd do to show a guy you like him."

  
Before she realised what was happening, Natasha raised her hand and struck him hard on the cheek. The sound was so loud that it echoed in the room.

  
Silence followed after her palm lowered to her side and Steve grabbed Natasha by the shoulders forcefully and pushed her against the shelf behind her. She cried out in shock and pain from the books digging into her back.

  
Her eyes flickered down to his lips for a second, then went back up to his burning gaze. Never had Natasha seen such an intense colour in a man's eyes. The look of righteous indignation on Steve's face was a bit of a turn-on and a hidden, kinky part of her enjoyed being slammed up against the bookshelf, too.

  
There was a glint of something almost predatory in his eyes that made her shiver. He looked her up and down. "That convinces me even more that you're following me."

  
Wishful thinking much? "Sorry to disappoint you, but I think you should separate fact from fantasy because I didn't."

  
Steve ground his teeth and he squeezed her shoulders again, shaking her body lightly. "Stop lying!" He hissed.

  
Natasha's eyes widened in excitement. Good grief, she was a wanton! She remembered how Steve had raked her body over with his gaze the other day at the pet shop. She could even tell from the way he stared at her now that he was attracted to her, too. Anger did give way to passion, right?

  
Feeling a bit more confident, Natasha relaxed her posture and leaned her head on the bookshelf. "I don't lie for a _living_ , Rogers. Sorry to disappoint you." A chuckle escaped her lips, but it was cut short by Steve suddenly tugging her to him and slanting his mouth over hers. She moaned and gripped his shirt tightly, kissing him back.

  
Then her mind registered what she was doing and she pushed him. "Wait a minute! I thought you were mad at me and...we don't even know each other."

  
Steve's pupils were dilated as he stared down at her lips. "I don't really care about that anymore. You?"

  
With him looking at her like that, it was pretty hard for Natasha to think. So she just said, "Mm-mm," and pulled his head back down, letting their lips crash together again.

  
Steve Rogers was a damn good kisser. He nipped at Natasha's upper lip and suckled her bottom one before slipped his tongue inside of her mouth and explored her freely as if he had not one care in the world. His hands held on to her waist and the bare skin of his fingers brushed under the cotton of her shirt, touching bare skin, which elicited a sigh from the redhead.

  
Her body acted out of its own free will and she groped at his backside, which just brought him even closer - it was a surprise he could get closer to her than he already was - and made her moan loudly when he bucked against her in response. Steve covered Natasha's mouth with his to silence her so no one would catch them making out in the aisle.

  
It was a bit too late for that, though. Someone cleared their throat and a voice said, "Excuse me." Steve and Natasha heard it in the back of their minds, managed to pull out of each other's embrace and stare at the person who stood before them.

 

Shit.

  
It was Thor.

  
He looked at them both curiously before saying, "Steve? Natasha? How do the two of you know each other?"

  
Natasha's lips were still burning from that phenomenal kiss and she started to feel embarrassed for being caught. "Um... _you_ know him?" Came her deflected question.

  
Thor nodded. "Yeah, we're roommates. Steve, why are you wearing my cap and jacket?"

  
The blond next to Natasha rubbed his neck awkwardly. "I'm sorry man, but you know that Sharon comes here a lot. I wanted to check out a book, but I didn't want to risk having her see me, so I borrowed your stuff, hoping she wouldn't recognise me."

  
"Oh, yeah. If she saw you, you'd have to deal with all of that drama from before. I understand." A sympathetic expression was on Thor's face.

  
What were they talking about? A jealous ex-girlfriend or something? In that case, Natasha felt like it was time to get out of dodge. "I'll see you later, Thor." She patted her friend's shoulder and sidled past him.

  
"Wait, Natasha. Look, I'm sorry I was so late, but I fell asleep while I was watching Law  & Order and I woke up ten minutes ago."

  
She could feel the heat from Steve's stare on her back and she gave Thor a smile. "Don't worry about it. I was actually able to finish my work with no problem. I'll see you later." Then, she took off like her heels were on fire.

 

Once Natasha was in her car, she put her hands on her forehead and sighed. There was no way Thor would let her live that down. And yet, when she remembered the sultry feel of his lips on hers, she didn't care too much about the future teasing she'd opened herself up to. Natasha wouldn't be forgetting that kiss _any_ time soon.

 

 


	3. A Real Friend Know What's Good For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Thor convinces Natasha to go on a blind date with his friend, 'Grant'._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys already know who it is, though. ;)

* * *

 

 

  
"Natasha, I'm telling you, this guy is perfect. You'd really like him."

 

"Thor, you know how I feel about blind dates."

 

"Yes, I do, but I know the man."

 

"That's what people always say when they're trying to set their friends up on blind dates!"

 

"True, but this is different because I...told him a little about you."

 

"What?!" Natasha turned to her blond friend and punched him in the ribs. "You encouraged this from the start?!"

 

Thor groaned and rubbed the spot where she hit him. Natasha may be a lot smaller than him, but she wasn't by any means a weakling. "Not exactly. He's seen you."

 

"Seen me where? Has he been following me?" Her two green eyes squinted in suspicion.

 

"What? No! He's just seen you by chance, even met you a couple times. You left an impression on him, which is why he asked me about you a couple days ago."

 

"Oh, did he?"

 

"Natasha, please, just hear me out. This guy is _really_ nice. I think the two of you would get along well and I need you to let me make up for when I didn't meet you at the library."

 

Shit. He just had to mention the library. Natasha's mind went back to last Saturday and centered on the passionate kiss she and that guy, Steve had shared. That kiss had been so hot, it made her blood boil and her palms sweat just thinking about it.

 

As much as she enjoyed the kiss, she didn't know the guy and he had been an asshole to her earlier when he accused her of slapping his backside on purpose - although, she would give herself an allowance in admitting that he did have a nice, firm behind.

 

"Natasha?"

 

Natasha blinked and looked up at the pleading expression on Thor's face. Poor guy. He really felt bad about not meeting her to study. She had informed him more than once that she forgave him and held no ill will towards him, but he was insistent on paying her back somehow. In that case, she decided to indulge him so he could live with a healthy conscience.

 

"Okay. I'll do it."

 

The excitement that danced its way into Thor's face at her respond made her grin. He was too cute.

 

"You will? Seriously? You're not joking with me?"

 

"Thor! Calm down." Natasha put her hands on both sides of his face so he could see that she wasn't lying to him. "Look at me. Do I seem to be jerking your chain right now?"

 

"No," he replied with a hearty, thunderous laugh. "No, you do not. I will send him a text and let him know that you've accepted."

 

"Oh, wait! What is this guy's name?"

 

"Grant."

 

Natasha cocked her head to the side. " _Grant_?"

 

"Yes. His parents are old fashioned people and they preferred to name their son something different."

 

"That's different alright..."

 

Thor laughed again and picked Natasha up, giving her a big hug, nearly squashing her in the process. "Yes! This will be wonderful! I just know it! You and Grant will get along marvelously, Natasha! I believe this is going to be an agreeable union for both of you!"

 

She chuckled and patted her dear friend's back. 

 

Once Thor put her down, she smiled at him. "If you think so, then I suppose there's no room for doubts."

 

"None whatsoever."

 

She yawned and looked at the clock on the wall. "It's eleven o'clock already? I'd better go. I have a biology test tomorrow and I need plenty of sleep." Natasha stood and walked over to the door, took her purse off the knob and turned it. "Let me know what time the date is supposed to be and where Grant and I are supposed to meet."

 

"I will get back to you as soon as possible."

 

"Okay. Good night."

 

"Good night, my friend. Sleep well."

 

Natasha winked at Thor and left, closing the door behind her. The blond man chuckled to himself and picked up his phone. He convinced her to go on a blind date. Now, all he had to do was contact 'Grant' and set up their meeting place...

 

* * *

 

The young man was just about to fall asleep when his cell phone chimed, alerting him that someone had sent him a text. Groaning, he sat up and reached over to pick his mobile off the nightstand.

 

When he turned on his phone, five words were on his screen.

 

_Mission accomplished. Time and place?_

 

A slow smile spread across his face and he began to type a response to the text. Good. Everything was turning out just perfectly...

 

* * *

 

Natasha loved coming to Stark's Coffeehouse. It was one of her favorite places to go and since it was on campus and close to her dorm, she didn't have to travel far. It was funny, but she had never expected to go there for a blind date. Grant must have been a frequent customer and noticed her come in many times since he wanted their date to be here.

 

If that was true, Natasha was very flattered. It wasn't every day that a guy wanted to accommodate her by coming to her favorite place. She couldn't remember the last time she'd gone on a date with a guy that was half as thoughtful.

 

"Excuse me, Natasha?"

 

Natasha looked up to find a member of the coffeeshop staff smiling down at her. It was Jane, Thor's girlfriend. "Oh, hi, Jane."

 

"Hey. This was sent over for you from the man in the corner." As she spoke, the Jane set a large butternut squash muffin, a Reuben sandwich and a cup of her favorite coffee, iced fudge jamocha, in front of her. There were also three pepper mints on top of the cup, which were also Natasha's favorite mints.

 

"Uh, thank you." Natasha was at a loss for words as she stared at the food in front of her. These were her favorite things to eat whenever she came in the store! Thor had to have told Grant what she liked because this was impossible. Unless Grant just asked after her to the staff. He must be very shrewd...

 

"You're very welcome." The brunette grinned as if she knew something Natasha didn't and patted her on the arm. "I think you're going to enjoy this date, Natasha." Then she gave her a wink and went back to work.

 

What corner had Jane motioned to? Natasha picked up her coffee and stood, looking around for the mysterious Grant. Nat King Cole's 'Unforgettable' played over the shops's speakers as she searched for her date. While her back was turned away from the table, a voice behind her suddenly said, "Is this seat taken?"

 

She nearly jumped from surprise, but stopped herself from doing so and turned with a smile on her face. "Not if you're... _Grant_?" Natasha's brow wrinkled in confusion. The man standing before her was not Grant, at least, she was sure it wasn't. This was Steve. _Steve_. The hot blond friend of Thor's who she made out with in the library last Saturday.

 

_Thor, you sneaky little tool._

 


	4. The Perfect Set-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Nat and Steve had an unusual, but pleasant first date._

* * *

 

  
**Now** things are beginning to make sense.

Natasha raised her eyebrow. "And you're supposed to be Grant?"

Steve chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, Grant _is_ my middle name...so yeah."

She didn't know whether to be fuming mad or thrilled. "Did you put Thor up to this?"

"No! No, no. I just asked him about you and he said that you seemed pretty interested in me when he ran into us at the library. After that, I decided I wanted to get to know you better."

A red flush came up Natasha's cheeks and she felt embarrassed that he was a witness to it. Realizing that it was a little odd for her to stand around staring at the man, she sat back down in her chair and Steve followed suit.

It took her a moment to gather her thoughts - which was a pretty hard thing to do with Steve gazing at her like she was Cleopatra. "Alright. I'm not dismissing it, but let's just...table the library discussion for another time. Is that okay with you?"

The blond grinned and leaned forward in his chair. "Fine."

"Good." She took a long sip of her coffee and waved her hand in front of the goodies he'd ordered her. "Why did you buy all of this for me? Trying to butter me up?"

"What? No way. I just came here earlier and asked the staff what your usual order is and they told me that this is what you liked. If you don't want it, you can have it boxed up."

"Mm-mm. I'll eat. I'm so hungry, I could eat a zebra." She picked up her sandwich and took a big bite. Good god, did they make great sandwiches here. Between bites, Natasha asked, "Aren't you gonna get something to-"

Just as she had spoken up, another waitress came by and placed a cookie, a sub sandwich and a mug of hot coffee on the table right in front of Steve. "There you go, sir."

Steve smiled up at the waitress and gave her a tip. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," came her happy reply, and went back to her other customers.

Natasha silently observed Steve as he began to dig in to his food. He seemed to be a nice guy, just as Thor told her - that didn't mean she wasn't going to kick her friend's ass for being sneaky and duplicitous, though she would probably give him a big hug right after.

Silences during a meal was a norm, but she decided to break it and make small talk. "We should get off on the right foot this time since we're on a date and all."

"I agree."

"I knew you would." She held out her hand to him. "Natasha Romanoff."

He accepted and shook her hand warmly. "Romanoff, huh? Russian?"

"Yes."

"Ah. Steve Rogers." He sent her an impossibly sexy grin.

"It's nice to meet you, Steve."

"Same here, Natasha."

"So what else do you intend to do on this date?"

Steve smirked and leaned forward, his elbow touching her own. "Oh, I'm sure it'll be the last thing you'd expect."

Natasha ignored the shiver that ran down her spine and raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't know. It takes a lot to surprise me."

"Let's eat and then, we'll see if I can achieve that."

"Alright."

 

* * *

 

"So you're buying me lingerie?" Natasha looked up at the Beautiful Bodies Boutique sign that was displayed in front of the store. "Kind of on the nose, don't you think?"

"Hey, they have more than just lingerie here, and for the record, I would never take you to buy lingerie. I'd rather be surprised when you buy it yourself and show it to me in your bedroom." There was a sultry smile on Steve's face and Natasha punched him in the arm.

He was ridiculous, but she **did** walk into that. God, they barely knew each other and yet, she felt like they were a couple already. It had to be Steve's charisma. The man was so open and relaxed in everything he did. He said hello to strangers, held doors for women, showed magic tricks to children. Was he even human?

"Fine, but if the salesgirls recognise you and call you by name, I am leaving and you will never see me again." She pulled the door open and stepped inside the air conditioned building with Steve following suit.

"You're in luck. The only time I've come here is when I was with my friend, Bucky."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Mmhm, he was buying something for his girlfriend and dragged me along with him. He hates going to places like this, but I happen to have a good eye for clothes and how they'd look on a woman, so he brought me with him."

"Cool," was all Natasha could say before turning away and breathing deeply.

 _Good answer,_ Natasha thought to herself, but she didn't show any signs of approval. The last thing she needed would be to make him think she was easy to please. Although, she'd be lying through her teeth if she said that he wasn't becoming more intriguing to her as they spoke.

Their earlier lunch had been nice and she'd gotten to know him a bit more. Steve was an art major with a minor in English Lit. That was a pretty lucky pairs of choices since he'd told her how art and English Lit were two of his favourite subjects in college.

He was a pretty talented guy and he proved it by showing her a lovely drawing of her face that he'd sketched while they were talking. It was a very attractive portrait and Natasha felt a little swell of excitement run through her when she realised that Steve saw her this way. He just kept earning points in his favour with her.

For Natasha, she was majoring in creative writing and her minor was in psychology, but she was regretting that decision. It seemed like everyone in that class were always psychoanalysing everything and everyone they met.

To make matters worse, her teacher practically idolised the works of Freud. Natasha personally thought the guy was accurate to a certain degree, but was still a pervy creep who liked sex too much and she just crossed her fingers and prayed for the semester to be over so she could leave that awful class.

Steve listened to her intently and Natasha was initially impressed that he was really paying attention to her spirited rambling. His eyes bore deep into hers and he hardly looked away from her when she spoke. When they both finally separated to see if they could find her a few good picks for an outfit, she felt a tiny pang at being away from him.

And they were in the same store. _God_ , she had it bad. Never in her life had she felt such a connection to a man and she was sure she wouldn't again.

 _We're probably kindred spirits, too,_ she thought to herself.

The redhead sighed and picked up a hanger from the rack in front of her. She still couldn't believe that Steve's idea for their date was to purchase her an outfit. No man had done that for her before and it still was throwing her for a loop.

"Find anything yet?" Steve came back with several items in his hands.

"Uh, not yet."

"Well, I found plenty of things for you." He handed the items to her. "Go ahead and try them on."

"But-"

"Ah-ah. No buts. Just go." He grabbed onto her hand and led her to one of the nearest changing rooms. "Don't forget to come out and show me how these look on you."

Natasha raised an eyebrow at the familiar way he was talking to her. From the possessive - and slightly husky - sound of his voice, he seemed to be channeling the boyfriend vibe that most men had.

Well, that was a bit of a turn on. "Sure thing," she replied and opened the wooden door to a nice sized room with three mirrors.

Each outfit, she tried on and they were all lovely. Steve really did have a good eye for this kind of thing. He'd handed her a maroon dress with a zipper in the front and a faded black and white pattern, a pair of beige pants and a green sequined sweater, a soft yellow turtleneck dress with matching leggings and a red and black blouse with black widows on it and flattering black cargo pants.

It was the last outfit that got Natasha's attention and she stood in front of the mirrors, assessing how she looked in it. It was perfect. There was also a scarf on the blouse, but she wanted to tie it in the back like a bow. Unfortunately, she couldn't reach it and would need some help.

Natasha poked her head out of the room and called for her date. "Steve? Could you come in here for a minute? I need your help with something."

The blond got up from his seat on the cushions which was a few feet away from the changing rooms and went through the door. Natasha closed and locked it, smirking to herself before she turned to face him. "This blouse has a scarf sewn in to the shoulders, but I need you to tie it in the back for me."

Understanding dawned on Steve's eyes and he pulled Natasha to him and turned her around to do what she'd requested. He tied the bow efficiently and when he was finished, she looked at herself in the mirror. "Wow. I like it..." She ran her hands along the fabric of her shirt and grinned.

"I like it, too," came Steve's quiet reply and she turned to him with a blush on her cheeks.

"You know, you really don't have to do this, Steve."

"I know, but I want to." He stepped forward and smiled down at her with those beautiful blue eyes of his.

Natasha zeroed in on his lips and how tantalizing they were. This man was so good and kind, the complete opposite of what she assumed him to be when they met that time in the library. She was shaken by an overwhelming desire to kiss him again, so she did. And to her surprise, he kissed her back.

Their lips joined and it was like magic. Natasha moaned and gripped Steve's forearms, tugging his body closer to hers. It had been far too long since their first kiss, but this one was making up for it.

Hands linked and soft sighs were nearly the only sounds made by the young couple, save for the occasional panting of breath. Steve was bold enough to even slide his tongue in Natasha's mouth. He made her head spin in delight and she ran her free hand through his blond locks to tug him closer to her body.

Her chest was pressed up against his hard one and they both fell back to the wall as they continued their tender assault on each other's mouth. Steve caressed Natasha's cheeks with his palm and his leg was between hers. 

When they had to pull away to breathe, Natasha stared at Steve in wonder. Her body hummed with an unfamiliar and blissful pleasure, which was a sign that he had knocked it out of the ballpark. "That...was amazing. I've never been kissed like that before."

Steve's eyes were dark with arousal and he nodded. "Neither have I, and I'd like to do it again, if you don't mind."

"I'm not gonna stop y-" Suddenly, Steve's lips were back on hers, his hands latched on to her waist and she decided to forget about talking.

Kissing was a _much_ better thing to do with their time.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~ **Addendum** ~~~~~~~~~~
> 
>  
> 
> Thor knocked on the door. "Natasha?"
> 
> There was no response and he repeated himself again, but there was still no answer. So, he turned the knob and poked his head inside. The lights were off and he heard a soft snoring sound coming from the bed.
> 
> Natasha was supposed to have waited for him to bring back her science flash cards, but she must have fallen asleep. It was no big deal, though. He could just leave the cards on her desk and lock the door on his way out.
> 
> The blond reached into his backpack and pulled out the small stack of cards and quietly made his way to the study desk in the corner, setting them on the wood and turning to go out the door. Then he heard a moan behind him. It wasn't a feminine moan either.
> 
> Furrowing his brow, Thor looked more carefully at the form on Natasha's bed. There was enough light from the lava lamp in her room and the moon glow through the window to reveal that two occupants were in the bed. One was undoubtedly Natasha and the other...was Steve.
> 
> A proud smile spread onto Thor's face and he chuckled. Steve's arm was resting on Natasha's waist and their bodies fit together like a perfect pair of spoons. 
> 
> The sight was truly adorable and Thor felt glad that he'd ran into his two dear friends in the library a month ago and had helped Steve set up a date with Natasha. Who would have thought they'd become so close in such a short amount of time? 
> 
> As Thor made his exit, he thought about how Steve and Natasha's hands were entwined, even in their sleep, and there was barely an inch separating them on the bed. That and the look of peace and blissful happiness on their faces told Thor one very specific thing. They were in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I have recently revamped my old Tumblr account, so if any of you wish to drop me a prompt, please visit my [blog.](http://greenfleeze.tumblr.com)


End file.
